SoulClan: Book 1: The Journey To A Better Place
by Hidding-In-Shadows
Summary: Summary: When the love of two cats from two different clans if found, the two leave with their friends on a journey to make their own clan with their own laws. (Re-Written By Same Author)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **When the love of two cats from two different clans if found, the two leave with their friends on a journey to make their own clan with their own laws. (Re-Written By Same Author)

**Rated T for Violance**

* * *

**SoulClan: **Book 1: _The Journey To A Better Place_

_By. **Stepping-In-Flames**_

Chapter One

* * *

The she-cat ran through the thick forest, her breath heavy. Needles flew up from under her paws as she ran through the trees, some hitting her fresh wounds, making them sting even more. She could her the threatening growls of the three cats behind her. _Just a little more and I'll be home._ She thought to herself as she leaped over a fallen log. Each stride she took was messy from the moist marsh beneath her.

With all her strength, the she-cat took a mighty leap, soaring like a bird over the river that separated the two Clan. She tumbled onto the other side, scratching her pelt even more and let out a hiss of pain. She looked up, her green eyes shinning in the moonlight as she spotted the three cats who were chasing her. The stopped at the bed of the river, pacing it while hissing, their tails lashing. "That's right you fish-mouth. Stay over there." one of them hissed.

The she-cat struggled up and turned, disappearing into the reeds. She walked a few paces before making a turn and going to the shore of the lake and leaned down, lapping up the water, her throat burning. Her legs ached from running and her cuts burned. Slowly, she slipped into the lake, washing her pelt of ShadowClan and blood off of her. After so, she got back out and laid on the shore, catching her breath.

Suddenly, a movement in the reeds made the she-cat jump, her claws sliding out as she looked to the reeds. "Who's there?" she demanded.

A brown tom walked out, his own green eyes shinning in the moonlight. His shoulder was stained with blood along with his nose, the crimson liquid dripping off. The she-cat slid her claws back in and bounded to the tom, licking his nose clean. The tom chuckled and let out a purr, rubbing his face into the she-cats.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice deep and throaty.

"I'm fine." she looked to his shoulder. "I'm more worried about you. I'll go fetch something for those. There's a patch of dock near by and I'm sure I'll be able to get some cobwebs."

The she-cat turned and trotted off before her mate could say anything else. She sniffed through the territory before coming along to the dock leaves and plucked a few, holding them in her jaws carefully. She looked around and spotted some cobwebs hanging off of a reed, shinning in the light and flicked her tail to them, wrapping the material round it. She quickly returned to the tom who had been joined with another brown cat, a she-cat with matching green eyes.

"This is insanity Toadfoot, the Clan is going to banish you." the she-cat hissed, her thin tail flicking.

"Calm down Applefur. Everything's going to be fine. I've already made a plan." the tom, Toadfoot, told the she-cat, resting his tail on her shoulder.

"Here, I brought some herbs." the silver she-cat trotted to her mate as she dropped the dock leaves down and began to tear them with her claws. Toadfoot thanked his mate by licking her ear.

"Willowshine, I know you and my brother are in love, but there are stricter consequences now since the Leafpool and Crowfeather problem." Applefur said, her claws ripping to the ground. "You could be banish, possibly killed. The Clans are still in dark times, and I do not want you two hurt."

"Hush now Applefur. We'll be fine." Willowshine said softly to her friend, looking to her with calm green eyes. "Toadfoot says he has a plan, and I'm sure it'll help us."

"That it will love. We're leaving the Clans. Starting new with our own." The two she-cats looked to the tom with wide eyes. "You're not serious, are you?" Applefur asked, lowering her head slightly. Toadfoot looked at them and Applefur groaned. Willowshine smiled and licked her mates ear as she put the last of the cobwebs on his wound.

"I think it's a brilliant idea." Willowshine mewed, sitting down. Toadfoot smiled and nodded.

"What's a brilliant idea?" a voice asked from behind Willowshine and she turned to see a gray and white tom standing there, his blue eyes narrowed lightly. Willowshine's green eyes grew and Toadfoot's fur bristled slightly.

"S-Sneezepaw. I didn't know you-" Willowshine started, but was cut off by a snarl.

"Obviously you didn't know. You were just going to leave me, Willowshine? Your best friend?" Sneezepaw looked hurt, his blue eyes filled with pain. Willowshine walked to her friend and gave him a light nudge.

"You know I could never leave you Sneezepaw. I would have come to get you, you know that right?" Willowshine looked to him, but his face was still pained. He looked to Applefur and Toadfoot.

"When do we leave."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **When the love of two cats from two different clans if found, the two leave with their friends on a journey to make their own clan with their own laws. (Re-Written By Same Author)

**Rated T for Violance**

* * *

**SoulClan: **Book 1: _The Journey To A Better Place_

_By. **Stepping-In-Flames**_

Chapter Two

* * *

Sneezepaw walked ahead of the others, his tail dragging along the pebble shore of the lake. Applefur walked behind him, and Willowshine and Toadfoot falling behind the two. The mates brushed against each other occasionally, reminding the other that they could finally be together. Toadfoot looked down to Willowshine as the made their way over to the river that bordered ThunderClan and WindClan. "Are you sure it was an okay idea to bring Sneezepaw?"

Willowshine was taken back slightly from what Toadfoot said, and nodded surly. "Yes. Sneezepaw is my friend. I'm not going to abandon him." she looked to her friend who was scent the air for any ThunderClan or WindClan warriors. "He may have his moments, but Sneezepaw is a good cat. He'll help."

Toadfoot felt a tug on his heart as his mate said so. Toadfoot had never really liked her friend, the white-and-gray tom seemed a little . . . _too_ friendly to her, licking her ear occationally, giving her a flick with the tip of his tail, even touching his nose to the gray she-cats. Toadfoot felt his pelt raise as he watched the apprentice bound up to the river and lap at the water. A tail rested on his shoulder lightly as Willowshine trotted in front of him a little ways.

"Calm down Toadfoot. We don't need any fights now." she said soflty, but a small edge in her voice, her eyes narrowed slightly yo tell her she meant it. Toadfoot didn't like to admit it, but he knew that sometimes he got a little out of hand and would start things with others that he shouldn't have. He learned that the hard way when he took Willowshine to his camp the first time they met for her trespassing on ShadowClan territory. As leading her to the camp, they two started to talk and he had grown to like the she-cat, as a friend at the moment, and once they got to camp and her got BlackStar, one of the other Clan members had already cornered her. Being the easily angered tom he is, Toadfoot pushed his Clan-mate out from in front of the medicine cat. Big mistake.

Toadfoot ended up having a scar on his shoulder from that fight. But it was okay because he got a good blow on the other cat, giving him a scar across the nose. "Toadfoot, you should get a drink." Applfur said to her brother, looking to him over his shoulder, breaking the tom from his thoughts.

"Coming."

* * *

The four trotted up the ThunderClan side as quickly as they could while the moon was still out. They made it to the Moon Pool right as the sun broke over the horizon, sending the sky alight with orange, yellow, and pinks. The four cats settled down at the Moon Pool for a moment, catching some lizards and a few mice before laying down and eating.

"So where are we going exactly?" Applfure asked as she sliced at the lizard in front of her, opening it's belly.

"We're finding somewhere to make home. Start our own lives." Toadfoot answered his sister, taking a bite from his mouse.

"Yes, but where _exactly._" she gave him a look, tilting her head slightly as the tom shrugged, licking his jaws. "We'll know when we get there." was all he said.

"I think we should rest here for a little and then get moving again." Willowshine said, yawning and stretching out. Sneezepaw nodded, finishing his mouse with one last bite and laid on his side, sighing. "I second that."

Before they knew it, the four had fallen asleep.

Willowshine woke a few moments later with a start and bolted up, her surroundings different. She then noticed the stary field and relaxed, her pelt falling. She was in StarClan. A light brown, molted tom walked forward from the forest trees in front of him, his amber eyes shining and his pelt filled with stars. Willowshine smiled as the tom sat in front of her, showing of his lighter belly. "Hello Willowshine."

"Mudfur. Why did you call me here?" Willowshine asked, her green eyes curious.

"I understand that you're leaving with . . . your mate." the tom narrowed his eyes lightly and Willowshine felt her pelt heat up. Mudfur just gave her a small smile and Willowshine tilted her head slightly.

"I-Is there something wrong Mudfur?" she asked, her paws shifting in the grass below her.

"Nothing. I actually came here to wish you good luck." he looked at something past her, a smile still on his face. "I remember when I was in love. It feels like I saw my kits born just yesterday." his eyes shifted back to Willowshine and he stood. "I hope you keep the Warrior and Medicine Cat Code with you. I know you broke it, but things have gotten out of hand with the original Clans. We need a new start, and you four are the starters." Mudfur gave her a curt nod before turning and walking away.

Willowshine felt something warm brush against her and when she opened her eyes she saw Toadfoot prodding her side lightly. The sun was high in the air and he gave his mate a small smile. "It's time to go."

Willowshine stood, stretching as she saw Applefur and Sneezepaw sitting at the entrance of the Moon Pool, speaking softly among themselves. Willowshine looked up to Toadfoot who was also looking at the other two cats, his eyes narrowed lightly. "Toadfoot . . . " the silver she-cat warned and the brown tom looked down to her and just gave her a smiled.

The four set off again, leaving their old Clans to start anew.


End file.
